The Start Of Something Beautiful
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: "I do, I just want to say what a pleasure it's been having you working by my side for the last few months, James. Dumbledore was right to make you Head Boy. It's truly been the making of you. You've been so wonderful."


Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry(Challenges and Assignments)

Class: Ancient Runes

Task: For today's lesson, I'd like you to write about a partnership flourishing. It could be a romantic one, or even a work one. Whatever you like! Alt: Write about someone's eyes being opened to the truth.

Assignment: #1

Lily was fuming when she found out that bloody James Potter had been made Head Boy. Had Dumbledore gone completely mad? Why on earth would he choose one of the biggest troublemakers in the school to have that much responsibility? She was certain that much power would go to his head. But in fact she'd actually been proven wrong.

James was taking his responsibilities extremely seriously. He'd been on time for every meeting she'd called so far. His ideas had proven to be excellent, and had implemented them without a hitch. If any of the Slytherin Prefects dared defy Lily, James would figuratively have them by the throat, and they would apologise as quickly as possible. All in all, Lily was extremely impressed.

"You know, Potter, I was worried about you being given the Head Boy- ship," said Lily, seemingly nonchalantly. Right now, she didn't want to upset the apple cart. But she was bursting to say something.

James grimaced to himself. As he straightened up, he hitched a smile onto his face.

"I'm doing okay, right?" he asked cautiously. A wariness crept into his eyes. Things had been so good with Lily, and right now he didn't want to spoil that.

"I have to say, you've been a pleasant surprise so far," said Lily, her voice laced with a grudging admiration as well as surprise. She wondered what had happened to the James Potter she knew of old.

The truth of the matter was, James, had just lost his dad. He now realised that he had to man up, and try to be at least half the man his father was. Not only to prove to himself that he could do it, but to prove it to Lily as well. He was so desperately in love with her, and maybe, just maybe if he could prove himself, she would love him back.

"Hey, Potter, you ready to go?" asked Lily, interrupting his thoughts.

"What? I mean pardon?" asked James. He was fully aware of the heat rising in his cheeks. He watched Lily smile softly at him.

"I asked if you were ready to go," said Lily softly, a small smile still pulling at the corners of her well shaped mouth.

James couldn't help himself; automatically his legs moved him towards the door. His hands gently cupped her face, and he kissed her. He felt her stiffen under his touch, so he quickly released her.

"Oh Merlin, Lily, I'm so sorry. I... I didn't mean to."

He quickly whipped past her and strode as fast as he could up the corridor towards Gryffindor tower.

(J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L)

Lily, meanwhile, stood in shock, her fingers caressing her lips. Had James really just done that? Quietly she stepped back inside the Heads office and sat down. She felt all hot and tingly, and ever so slightly breathless. Butterflies felt like they had taken up residence in her stomach, and she found she was smiling.

For a while, Lily sat and tried to make sense of the confused thoughts running through her head. Until suddenly her thoughts crystallized into one clear emotion – she was in love with James Potter!

"How in the name of Holy Morgana has this happened?" asked Lily of the stack of papers on the desk in front of her.

(J&L) (J&L) (J&L) (J&L)

James half walked, half ran his way back to Gryffindor tower. He was cursing himself for his complete stupidity. How bloody stupid could he get? Why oh why did he have to give into the impulse to kiss her? Now she would never speak to him again.

"Well done, Potter. You've well and truly blown it this time, you bloody arse," James muttered to himself angrily.

He was grateful that tonight the tower was so quiet. He threw himself into a chair and hung his head. His hands covered his face as he silently carried on chastising himself.

That was how Lily found him fifteen minutes later. Softly she laid a hand on James' shoulder as she knelt on the floor in front of him.

He slowly moved his hands to see Lily still softly smiling at him.

"Lily, I am so..." James started to say but was cut off by Lily placing a finger over his lips.

Softly, tentatively, Lily lent forward and kissed James. Slowly her arms came around his neck, and she clung to him. James' hand found her hair and he bunched the silky locks around his fingers, all while his other senses tried to catch up. Lily bloody Evans was kissing him.

Minutes later, Lily broke the kiss and sat back on her haunches, happy but breathless.

"James..." started Lily quietly.

"Lily, don't say anything. You don't need to," whispered James lovingly.

"I do, I just want to say what a pleasure it's been having you working by my side for the last few months, James. Dumbledore was right to make you Head Boy. It's truly been the making of you. You've been so wonderful," said Lily honestly and passionately.

"Thank you, Lils, that means a lot," said James as he lovingly reached for her face. Gently he cupped her cheek, and ran his thumb softly along her cheekbone.

Both Lily and James smiled at each other. Hopefully this would be the start of something beautiful.


End file.
